scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wendylina
Cast: *Thumbelina - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Prince Cornelius - Bob the Builder *Jacquimo - Tubb (Rubbadubbers) *Mother - Granny Dryden (Postman Pat) *Hero - Pilchard (Bob the Builder) *Baby Bug, Gnatty and Lil Bee - Roary the Racing Car, Sploshy (Rubbadubbers) and Dizzy (Bob the Builder) *Mrs. Toad - Fifi Forget-Me-Not (Fifi and the Flowertots) *Mozo Toad - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Gringo Toad - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Grundel Toad - Khyber (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Berkeley Beetle - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Ms. Fieldmouse - Terk (Tarzan) *Mr. Mole - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Queen Tabitha - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) *King Colbert - Robert (Bob the Builder) *Mrs. Rabbit - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Mr. Fox - Flash (Roary the Racing Car) *Mr. Bear - E.B. (Hop) *The Reverend Rat - Olivia's Dad (Olivia) *Bumblebee - Zazu (The Lion King) *Good Witch - The Fairy Godmother (Cinderella) *The Blue and Green Fairies - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) *The Purple and Pink Fairies - Human Fiona (Shrek) and Human Odette (The Swan Princess) *The Fairies - Various Cartoon characters *Farm Animals - Various Cats Don't Dance Characters Other Cast: *Gnatty's Mother - Miss Peng-Hoven (Pingu) *Grundel's New Girlfriend/Wife - Kitana (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms) *Beetle Ball MC - Fowler (Chicken Run) *Romeo - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride) *Juliet - Victoria Everglot (Corpse Bride) *Berkeley's Friends - ???, ???, ??? and ??? *Jitterbug Lady Who Says "They're Out There Somewhere" - Betty (Hey Duggee) *Jitterbugs - ??? *Beetles - ??? *Birds - ??? *Other Bugs - Various Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Characters *Swamp Animals - Various The Buzz on Maggie Characters Scenes: *Wendylina part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Wendy *Wendylina part 2 - "Wendy" *Wendylina part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Wendylina part 4 - The Fairies/Wendy Meets Bob the Builder *Wendylina part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Wendylina part 6 - Wendy Gets Kidnapped *Wendylina part 7 - "On the Road" *Wendylina part 8 - Enter Tubb/"Follow Your Heart" *Wendylina part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Merlin and Baloo Mocks Khyber *Wendylina part 10 - Berkeley Dodger/"Yer Beautiful, Baby" *Wendylina part 11 - Dizzy, Sploshy and Roary Car Tries to Save Wendy/Poor Wendy *Wendylina part 12 - Tubb Asks For Directions/Bob the Builder Searches For Wendy/Khyber's Plan *Wendylina part 13 - Tubb Asks For More Directions/Bob the Builder Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Wendylina part 14 - Meet Terk *Wendylina part 15 - Kerchak/"Sun" *Wendylina part 16 - Kerchak's Tunnel/Kerchak's Proposal *Wendylina part 17 - Khyber's Next Plan *Wendylina part 18 - "Marry the Gorilla" *Wendylina part 19 - Tubb's Treatment/Dizzy, Sploshy and Roary Car Defrosts Bob the Builder *Wendylina part 20 - The Wedding/Khyber Crashes the Wedding *Wendylina part 21 - Happy Endings *Wendylina part 22 - End Credits (Follow Your Heart/Let Me Be Your Wings) Transcript: *Wendylina Trailer/Transcript Movie Used: *Thumbelina (1994) Clips from TV Series/Movies Used: *Bob the Builder (1998) *Bob the Builder (2015) *Rubbadubbers (2003) *Postman Pat (1981) *Roary the Racing Car (2007) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2005) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *TaleSpin (1990) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (2001) *Tarzan & Jane (2002) *Tarzan II (2005) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006) *Hop! (2011) *Olivia (2009) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King: 1 1/2 (2004) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) *Frozen (2013) *Frozen Fever (2015) *Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *The Swan Princess (1994) *The Swan Princess II: Escape from the Castle Mountain (1997) *The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Mountain Kingdom (1998) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Pingu (1990) *Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realms (1996) *Chicken Run (2000) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Hey Duggee (2014) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006) *The Buzz On Maggie (2005) Gallery: Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Thumbelina Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Prince Cornelius Tubb.png|Tubb as Jacquimo Granny Dryden.jpg|Granny Dryden as Mother Pilchard the Cat.jpg|Pilchard as Hero Trivia Poster Category:Thumbelina Movies Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoof Category:Thumbelina Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Now Playing Spoof Category:Now Playing Movies Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Childhood